eigafandomcom-20200229-history
List of live-action Japanese movies: N
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. N * 1999 Nabbie's Love * 1999 Nadegata no Kitsune 「なで肩の狐」 * 2007 Nagai Nagai Satsujin 「長い長い殺人」 * 1997 Nagareita Shichinin * 2000 Nagasaki Burabura Bushi * 2000 Nagisa * 2002 Nagoriyuki * 2005 Nagurimono: Love & Kill * 1995 Nain-wan: Kunoichi Yojuu Densetsu * 1995 Naked Blood 「女虐 NAKED BLOOD」 * 2008 Naked Summer, The 「裸の夏」 (Hadaka no Natsu) * 1991 Nakibokuro * 2005 Namanatsu 「なま夏」 * 1967 Namida Gawa * 1995 Namida Tataete Bisho Seyo: Meiji no Musuko, Shimada Seijiro * 2008 Namida Tsubo 「泪壺」 * 1983 Namidabashi * 2005 Nana 「ナナ」 * 2006 Nana 2 「ナナ2」 * 1999 Nanba Kinyuu Den: Minami no Teiou 13 - System Kinyuu 「難波金融伝 ミナミの帝王１３ システム金融」 * 1970 Naniga Nandemo Tamegoro * 2005 Naniwa Kin'yu-do: Haibara Shobu! Kishikaisei no Otoshimae!! * 2000 Naniwa Kin'yu-do 5 * 1961 Nankai no Okami * 1992 Nanmin Rodo * 2008 Naoko 「奈緒子」 * 2006 Natsu On: Caonne 「夏音 -Caonne-」 * 2001 Naughty Boys * 1978 Nawa Jigoku * 2008 Near Equal Kusama Yayoi 「≒草間彌生～わたし大好き～」 (≒ Kusama Yayoi: Watashi Daisuki) * 2007 Negative Happy Chainsaw Edge * 2003 Negotiator 「交渉人」 (Koshonin) * 2005 Negotiator Mashita Masayoshi 「交渉人 真下正義」 (Koshonin Mashita Masayoshi) * 2005 Neighbor No. 13 「隣人13号」 (Rinjin 13-go) * 2004 Nejirin Bou * 1994 Nekketsu Golf Club * 2008 Nekonade 「ネコナデ」 * 1988 Neko no Youni * 1961 Neko to Katsuobushi * 2007 Nemuri Hime 「眠り姫」 * 1969 Nemuri Kyoshiro: Fylfot Swordplay * 1969 Nemuri Kyoshiro: The Full Moon Swordsman * 1998 Neptune in Dotsuki-Dotsukare * 2003 Net Detective Aiko: Case File I 「ネット探偵アイコ case file I」 (Net Tantei Aiko - Case File I) * 2003 Net Detective Aiko: Case File II 「ネット探偵アイコ case file II」 (Net Tantei Aiko - Case File II) * 1992 Netorare Sosuke * 1978 Never Give Up * 1974 New Battles Without Honor and Humanity 「新仁義なき戦い」 (Shin Jinginaki Tatakai) * 1975 New Battles Without Honor and Humanity: The Boss's Head 「新仁義なき戦い　組長の首」 (Shin Jinginaki Tatakai: Kumicho no Kubi) * 1976 New Battles Without Honor and Humanity: The Boss's Last Days 「新仁義なき戦い 組長最後の日」 (Shin Jinginaki Tatakai: Kumicho Saigo no hi) * 1970 New Fraternal Honor * 2006 New Half Dank 「ニューハーフダンク」 * 1996 New Kimagure Orange Road: Summer's Beginning * 1994 New Love in Tokyo, A * 1986 New Morning of Billy the Kid * 1996 New Third Gangster: Outbreak Kansai Yakuza Wars * 1996 New Third Gangster 2 * 1976 New True Story of Woman Condemned to Hell * 2002 Nezulla the Rat Monster * 2004 Nibanme no Kanojo * 1958 Nichiren to Moko Daishurai * 1985 Nidaime wa Christian * 1995 Night Head * 1993 Night in Nude, A * 2003 Night of the Shooting Stars * 2006 Night Time Picnic 「夜のピクニック」 (Yoru no Picnic) * 2006 Nightingalo * 2006 Nightmare Detective 「悪夢探偵」 (Akumu Tantei) * 2008 Nightmare Detective 2 「悪夢探偵２」 (Akumu Tantei 2) * 1967 Nihon Boko Ankokushi Ijosha no Chi * 1963 Niigata Bamboo Doll * 1996 Niji o Tsukamu Otoko * 1992 Nijyussai no Yakusoku * 2004 Nin x Nin: Ninja Hattori-kun The Movie 「NINxNIN 忍者ハットリくん THE MOVIE」 * 1979 Nineteen Year-Old's Map, The * 1997 Ningen Isu * 2001 Ningen no Kuzu * 1996 Ninja Gaeshi Mizuno Shiro * 1964 Ninja-gari * 1982 Ninja Wars, The * 1991 Ninja Women * 1992 Ninja Women 2 * 2003 Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger vs. Gaoranger * 1974 Nippon Bijo Monogatari 「にっぽん美女物語」 * 1975 Nippon Bijo Monogatari: Onna no Naka no Onna 「にっぽん美女物語 女の中の女」 * 1969 Nippon Ichi no Danzetsu Otoko * 1965 Nippon Ichi no Goma Suri Otoko * 1964 Nippon Ichi no Horafuki Otoko * 1963 Nippon Ichi no Iro Otoko * 1967 Nippon Ichi no Otoko no Naka no Otoko * 1971 Nippon Ichi no Shokku Otoko * 1970 Nippon Ichi no Warunori Otoko * 1962 Nippon Musekinin Yaro * 2007 Nippon no Aozora 「日本の青空」 * 1964 Nippon Paradise * 1964 Nishi no Osho, Higashi no Taisho * 1984 Nishikawa Serina: Nozokibeya no Onna * 1979 No Grave for Us * 1989 No Life King * 2003 No Memory Woman 「ノー・メモリー・ウーマン」 * 2003 No One's Ark * 1995 No Way Back * 1994 Nobody 「ノーバディ」 * 2004 Nobody Knows 「誰も知らない」 (Dare mo Shiranai) * 1999 Nodo Jiman 「のど自慢」 * 1983 Nogare no Machi * 1991 Noh Mask Murders * 1988 Noisy Requiem 「追悼のざわめき」 (Tsuito no Zawameki) * 2004 Nonki-na Nesan * 2005 Noriko's Dinner Table 「紀子の食卓」 (Noriko no Shokutaku) * 2005 Noroi * 2000 Not Forgotten 「忘れられぬ人々」 (Wasurerarenu Hitobito) * 2006 Notebook of Life * 2008 Noto no Hana Yome 「能登の花ヨメ」 * 1969 Notorious Concubines, The * 1991 Nowhere Man * 1972 Nozokareta Joji * 1995 Nozokiya * 2003 Nuan * 1968 Nunnery Confidential * 2005 Nureta Akai Ito * 1972 Nureta Kuchibiru * 1974 Nureta Sai no Me * 1976 Nureta Tsubo * 1993 Nurse Call * 2006 Nyanko The Movie 「にゃんこ THE MOVIE」 * 2007 Nyanko The Movie 2 「にゃんこ THE MOVIE 2」 * 1963 Nyokei Kazoku